Crystal Tokyo Antics…
by Total epic Sailor Minion
Summary: The antics of the inhabitants of the Crystal Palace…including an all out PRANK WAR!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Also, do not blame me if your friends use any of the pranks in this, if they have read it as well, and do not blame me for any pay-back pranks that you receive if you use any of these pranks. Just warning you!**

* * *

It was an unnaturally warm day in Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity was enjoying her time in the garden, eating everything in the fridge, as usual. As she was snacking on her umpteenth Popsicle, she didn't notice that there was a water balloon hurtling at her head from a particular sakura-warrior…

"Aaagh! Sptthhh! Kaff! Kaff! Who did that?!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled. "Prepare for consequences!"

Zoycite, the one who threw that particular water bomb, was not aware of the security camera behind her, filming her every move, so she decided to stay hidden, and ran before the Queen found her out. That would not be good.

"Hehe, she's never gonna find that out," Zoycite thought, with a smile. 'Even if Neo-Queen Serenity did find out, I surely won't get in as much trouble as Mars when she replaced the Queen's futon with a lot of Top Ramen." She mused the thought, and then teleported off to her duties before anyone would notice that she was gone.

* * *

"Dumdeedum…" Sailor Jupiter was strolling into the kitchen to cook. When she opened the cupboard, she saw that every edible item in it was replaced with TV dinners, Top Ramen, instant curry, and cake mix. She then checked the drawers, only to find that the only utensils in them were knifes. When she looked into the cabinet, she saw that it was filled with Jello galore. When she looked to where they kept the plates, she saw that it was filled with chopsticks. She looked into the fridge, which was empty. "Ok," she thought. "I don't think that the fridge one was a prank." And lastly, she checked the sink. It was filled with cheese.

"OK, WHO'S THE WISE GUY?!" Jupiter screamed. Her scream would be heard from distant galaxies across the universe.

* * *

Sailor Venus was playing video games. It was her break, so she could do whatever she please as long as she attends tonight's meeting, mandatory for all government officials like herself. She was lost in her video games, when she felt something cold running down the back of her uniform, and heard some giggling. She clawed at it, swearing.

"What the–ice cubes? No way! Sailor Jupiter told me that the fridge and the freezer were cleaned out." She had only one logical reason that she could think of for why there were ice cubes in this particularly hot day: either Sailor Mercury or General Malachite, the very serious guardians of ice in the castle, created them. Mercury was doing research, so it had to be Malachite. He'd do something like that. Especially to Sailor Venus.

"But he's got duties until tonight." She thought. She was very puzzled as to who in the castle (the only people with access to her quarters) could both,

1) Get the ice cubes in the first place, and

2) Not be working at this time.

She was very puzzled.

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity was checking the cameras that were placed around the Crystal Palace to keep robbers and pranksters alike from doing things unjustified, for a special piece of footage. The piece of footage that showed the person who threw the water balloon at her head, when she saw it. Zoycite throwing the balloon. That sakura-brain! She thought up a few ways that Zoycite could be punished: extra guard duty, cleaning the litter box(!), cleaning Rini's room(!), making Rini clean her room(!), when she thought of the perfect thing, something that Luna told her a thousand years back: one of her worst fears…

* * *

Zoycite was in a very boring meeting, discussing whether there should be a penitentiary system or not. She said that there should be one, because 'that would be good incentive not to do bad things,' but one of the people who were against the penitentiary system said that there's a reason why people in the 20th century lied so much about their crimes: prison. Besides, it's against the Queen's wishes to have such a cruel punishment system.'

"Duh," Zoycite thought. "She's against anything more harsh than a timeout." As she was thinking about how she'd rather be taking a nap, she felt something drop on her head. A warm, furry, rat-like something…her hand flys up to her head, in order to make sure that it's not Luna goofing off. Instead, it's something much more devastating that she holds in her hand: a rat.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" she screams as it chomps on her finger, interrupting the meeting. Everyone gives her a death glare.

* * *

King Darien was checking the cameras, and, to his surprise, the Scouts and Generals were in a full-blown prank war.

"Why does this surprise me?" he mumbles. "They're all immature. It's like living in a castle full of children. Rini and I seem to be the most mature people here."

As he is seeing the footage of Sailor Ceres messing with the things in the kitchen, something hot hits the back of his head. He turns around, just in time to see the cape and the shoe of one of his generals. He couldn't quite guess who, but the shoe was bigger than Zoycite's or Jedite's, and smaller than Malachite's, so he concluded that it was Neflite. He checked the footage to make sure. Yes, it was Neflite.

"NEFLITE, COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled so loudly that Sailor Kakyuu could hear him.

* * *

Neflite was going running back to his quarters, hopefully before King Darien finds out about the hamburger he threw at his head, when the sprinklers went off in the hallway, and a note fell from the sky. It said,

YOU SMELL, PLEASE TAKE A SHOWER!

AND PLEASE DON'T THROW HAMBURGERS AT PEOPLE!

–KING DARIEN

"Shoot!" he thought. "I was found out. I should have paint-balled the cameras first!"

As he continued walking to his quarters, he felt some very hard things pelting his back.

"What gives?!" He yelled. He turned around to find Zoycite with a paintball gun. "ZOYCITE, PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Why?" she asked. "You don't smell any worse with the paintballs on you." He knew that she was right. But he wasn't going to relent. That pipsqueak was going to pay for her crimes. And he didn't care how many lectures he got from King Darien about 'injuring a comrade,' or from an elderly citizen about 'hitting girls.'

So he pulled out a hammer from nowhere and threw it at her. It hit her hand, causing her to drop the paintball gun and she tripped over it, landing on her face.

When he finally got to his quarters, he lay down on his bed and took a nap.

* * *

When Sailor Jupiter finally got Sailor Ceres to put the stuff in the kitchen in its proper place, she saw that there was crime tape on the fridge. When she opened it, there was rotting garbage in it! Fridges are to keep things from not rotting!

"OK, WHO PUT GARBAGE IN THE FRIDGE?!" Jupiter screamed. It was loud enough to disrupt a nap on planet Kinmoku.

* * *

Malachite was going to another meeting (being King Darien's lead advisor held a lot of responsibility), when he got smacked by a sticky pie.

"*sputter* What? Who threw that?" Malachite yelled at no one in particular.

He heard giggling that could only belong to one person.

Sailor Venus.

"Sailor VENUS! Come back here!" Malachite ran after Venus, completely forgetting about that (a-hem) important meeting that he was supposed to be in.

"Venus! There's nowhere else to run!" he teased.

"Why did you put ice cubes in my uniform?!" Venus yelled.

Malachite was taken aback by this. He had no idea how ice cubes had gotten into Venus's uniform. Was she making this up? "What? Who in here is that immature?!

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Princess Rini was sleeping in her bed, when a dark shadow crossed her room.

"BLAH!" shouted the person.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Rini screamed. This was not funny. Rini threw a very sharp and pointy high heel at the person who blahed her.

"Ow! Rini, can't you take a joke?" It was Zoycite who blahed her while she was sleeping. Rini was not amused.

"The jokes can wait until morning! Go back to sleep!" Rini complained.

"Jeez, Rini. You're like, 8 or something, and you already act like a very grumpy grandma. Loosen up!" Zoycite teased. Rini threw a 50-pound brick at Zoycite, which met its mark at her stomach. "Oww! Where'd you get that?!" Zoycite's scream could wake the dead. And it did.

"Muuhhh…let us sleep…" moaned the zombies.

"RUN!" they screamed in unison.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Jedite was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he heard two screams getting very close. He roused himself, and opened the door.

He steps in front of the guilty party, stopping them in their tracks. "What are you two doing in the middle of the night?! And whose suspiciously pee-like footprints are those?!" Jedite pointed at the footprints.

"Zombies—She did it!" They pointed at each other.

"I don't have a big pee stain on me, so I didn't do it." Zoycite reasoned.

"Neither do I!" Rini yelled in defense.

"*yawn* What's going on…?" Sailor Mercury walked up to them. She had a bucket and some cleaning supplies. "I was cleaning sector 8 when I heard 2 screams. Do you know whose footprints those are?"

"There's a big puddle that we must have run through when we were running from–ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" Rini said. The zombies were coming.

"WHAT THE F- ARE THOSE DOING IN THE CASTLE?!" Jedite screamed. "Wait for me!" He ran after them.

* * *

"I am very ashamed of you guys. You nearly gave those 3 a heart attack with your antics! Honestly!" Neo-Queen Serenity was lecturing the Sailor Scouts for dressing as zombies and nearly scaring Rini, Zoycite and Jedite to death.

"What's up?" Neflite made the pizza that got stuck on the ceiling last week land on Sailor Jupiter.

"YUCK! NEFLITE!" she screamed. "YOU COME BACK HERE!" She ran down the hall.

"Moon Zoombies? What are those?" Mercury was looking at a strange inscription on the wall. It was about Moon Zoombies.

Sailor Ceres was cleaning up a puddle of soda that she had spilled yesterday. She saw footprints going from the puddle.

"Aw, now I have more to clean up!" she whined.

"I…am a moon zo~ombie…I…am…a MOON ZO~OMBIE!" a bunch of 'Moon Zoombies' started chasing Ceres. "And I'm gonna EAT YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sailor Ceres ran away.

"We got her!" one of the 'zoombies' said.

"That's what she gets for rearranging the kitchen!" said another.


End file.
